User talk:CatherineMunro
Background Color CSS Help! I'm trying to change the background color behind our logo and the tab sections. I placed a snippet of code in the Monobook CSS but nothing seems to be working. Can you tell me where I went wrong and maybe fix it for me? Thanks! -- Cheryl :THANKS!! -- Cheryl Link CSS Hello again ;) Thanks so much for all the fantastic work you've been doing with formatting and adding content!! I have another question for you. We have three links on the front page that are currently this color - #3366bb (blue-ish) and we want them changed to match the rest of our colors, but we can't seem to figure out how. Can you take a look and let us know? Thanks!! -- Cheryl 12:35, 9 June 2007 (UTC) Visitor skin Hi, Catherine. Cheryl asked me this question on my talk page yesterday... I wrote to Sannse about it, but I haven't heard back. I'm sure you can answer it, though -- I should've asked you! :) "Quick question for you - is it possible to change the default style of the wiki so that even those users who are not logged in will see the Monobook.css style? We'd like for the style to be the same regardless of whether people register for a log-in or not." -- Danny (talk) 12:54, 9 June 2007 (UTC) :Hi Catherine! Any luck on getting the default skin changed to Smoke instead of Slate? I had left you a comment in response to a comment you left on my talk page, but I'm not sure if you would have thought to look there. Thanks!! --Cheryl 17:09, 11 June 2007 (UTC) ::Thank you sooo much! It looks a thousand times better ;) Now, you may have already told me, but I forget... will we eventually be able to customize the look of the new skins as well (colors and such)? --Cheryl 17:28, 11 June 2007 (UTC) Problems with 'Join' link Hi again ;) Sorry to keep coming to you with problems, but I've had some complaints that the box that pops up when people click 'Join' on the Browncoats front page (with the Smoke skin) is not working properly. It lets them enter the username they want, but no other details. I have also tried this myself with the same problem. Is this something you can look into, or is there a support team I should contact? Our last user had to go to Wikia's front page to join because she couldn't get ours to work. Let me know. Thanks so much ;) -- Cheryl 19:41, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Customizing Smoke.css Hello! Thanks for all of the helpful tips you've been giving me - I really appreciate it ;) As you may or may not have noticed, we've finally started work on customizing the Smoke.css file to be similar to our Monobook style. We have two questions that we can't seem to figure out on our own: :1. How do you change the color of the Welcome/Login text ("Welcome, Browncoat!  Not you? Login as another user") at the top of the page next to the Wikia logo... and maybe make the Wikia logo look nicer too? :2. Is is possible to change the background color of the user menus on the right sidebar? Thanks again for all of your help! We're really enjoying developing this wiki! =) -- Cheryl 16:09, 16 June 2007 (UTC) RSS Feeds Hi Catherine! We noticed the RSS feed you added for News of the 'Verse, very fancy! Just curious how or if it works with XML feeds? We would like to add a similar function to the WHEDONesque article, but on the bottom of their website (WHEDONesque.com), they only link to an XML feed and that wouldn't work with the code you used. Any help would be greatly appreciated! --Sherie 17:03, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Re: Talk Hiya! We have a section in the forums called Admin_Notices that would probably be really good for sharing ideas and for us to talk about the Wiki in general. Let me know if that will work for you, and I'll pass it on to Sherie! Thanks for asking ;) -- Cheryl 17:18, 18 June 2007 (UTC) Search Logo Hello! Time for my 'almost' daily question ;) I've uploaded an image to replace the file 'Search_logo.png', but it doesn't appear in the Search Box on the sidebar? Is there some code that I also need to add to Monobook.css? Thanks so much!!!! -- Cheryl 18:33, 20 June 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! Thanks for the welcome, Catherine. I did have a quick question. I have a "global" wikia account (the one I'm using now). I was wondering if that was effecting me not being listed on this wiki's . --Kethra (talk) 01:09, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Thanks for adding that video to the mainpage. Hope you and yours have had a safe holiday season. Happy New Years!--Kethra{talk} 01:23, 29 December 2008 (UTC)